


The Hunt

by SB33



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Preslash (May be slash later)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SB33/pseuds/SB33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most hunters on Kauai hunt for wild boars but sometimes there are much more exciting prey to hunt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

Slipping and sliding on the muddy trail, he tried to keep his balance as he ran through thick underbrush, ignoring the sting as the branches scratched his face and arms and snagged his clothes, tearing the skin beneath. He could not hear anything over his own ragged breathing and the rapid beat of his racing heart as he turned his head and cast a quick glance behind him, fearful that the short lead he had was quickly diminishing.

He felt his foot catch on something and he desperately tried to cushion his fall with his outstretched hands, crying out as a white hot bolt of agony tore through his wrist and radiated up his arm as he heard his wrist snap as he hit the ground. Gasping for breath, he rolled over onto his back as he cradled his wrist close to his chest and listened, his heart beating faster as he heard the voices close by, closer than he wanted them to be.

_"He came this way! Look at the branches"_

_"He can't be too far. Come on, don't let him get away!"_

Swallowing hard, he rolled back over and scrambled back up to his feet, ignoring the jarring pain in his wrist as he forced himself to run again.

xxxxxxx

**24 hours earlier**

It was the pain that greeted him as he slowly returned to awareness, a deep burning pain in his side that spread through his insides, leaving him feeling nauseous with each agonizing throb. It took several more minutes before Chin realized he was lying on the ground. Opening his eyes, he rolled over onto his back, grabbing his side in agony as the movement cause white hot bolts of pain to shoot through his midriff, robbing him of his breath as he fought not to vomit. Closing his eyes again, he tried to control his breathing as he pressed his hand hard against his side, waiting for the pain to subside a little. He could feel the blood as it trickled slowly between his fingers and he knew he needed to get help soon.

Forcing his eyes open again, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, awkwardly fumbling with it as he tried to focus on the keypad. He swallowed hard as he managed to hit the number he wanted on the speed dial before he weakly placed the phone close to his ear. He heard it ring twice before he heard Steve answer, _"McGarrett."_

"S…steve, I need help." He managed to whisper weakly. "I'm … hit…"

_"Chin? What's happened? ... Chin? ... Chin, talk to me! Where's Danny?"_

He could hear the concern in Steve's voice as he lost his tenuous grip on the phone and it slipped from his hand and fell to the ground next to his head.

_"Chin?"_ Steve voice echoed in his ear as the darkness slowly began to pull him back under.

"Steve." He mumbled again as his eyes slid shut.

_"Hold on, Chin, we're coming…"_

McGarrett's promise faded in Chin's ear as his head rolled to the side and the darkness finally claimed him.


End file.
